Game of Thrones: Love Shall Find its Way
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: AU where Ned doesn't find out about the incest and Bran isn't crippled. Bran Stark enjoys life in Winterfell; but finds himself becoming closer to his friend Meera Reed. He begins to have strong feelings for her and finds out that she too feels the same. But then they receive word that Bran has been betrothed. Now they are left afraid, that their love will be for nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Love Shall Find its Way**

Chapter 1 of my new Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Note, this is an AU story where Ned never finds out about the incest, but Sansa and Joffrey are no longer betrothed and the Starks are back in Winterfell, also in this Bran isn't crippled.

Also, this story will not start with the main couple, but will instead have a different viewpoint as the starting chapter, read on and see :)

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was an average day at Seagard; seat of House Mallister of the Riverlands. It was early morning and, within one of the bedchambers, was a young woman, aged five and ten. She was of average height with long sandy hair and brown eyes. She had just finished getting dressed for the day and was about to leave her room. She observed her reflection in the looking glass and smiled lightly.

'_Father always says I'm the most beautiful girl; but he's my father.'_ She thought to herself. _'It's a father's duty to think his daughter it beautiful after all. I wouldn't say I am...At least like the great beauties in the Kingdom.'_

She didn't mind that however; she was content with simply being average. She was happy with her life. Her father had high hopes for her and she didn't want to disappoint him. But she wasn't foolhardy and knew what was realistic for her to accomplish. She left the room and headed down to the great hall. She entered and spotted her family all seated at the high table. She walked up to join them; as she did so her father, Jason Mallister, looked up and smiled widely.

"Ah, Bethany, my little girl, good morning."

Bethany Mallister smiled, blushing slightly. "Good morning father."

She was a little embarrassed that, after all this time, her father still addressed her like that. She was practically a woman grown now after all.

She joined her family for breakfast; they mostly ate in silence. Finally however, Jason turned to his daughter, still smiling.

"So, Bethany, it's a lovely day today. I trust you and your friends have something planned."

Bethany smiled back and nodded, gently clasping her delicate looking hands. "Yes Father; nothing, major, just spending some time together."

Jason nodded slowly. "Good, good; you have fun."

Finally, having finished breakfast, Bethany left, heading outside. It did not take her long to find her friends. They had all gathered in the Godswood; sitting together talking. Bethany smiled lightly, fighting the impulse to roll her eyes. While she enjoyed spending time with the girls; they had an unfortunate tendency to gossip a little too much. Even now they appeared to be gossiping about something. Her closest friend was Liselle, a girl the same age as her with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Ramona had red hair and green eyes; she was also the greatest gossip of the three of them. Elizabeth had black hair and green eyes; she was the daughter of her father's steward; as such she was usually the one who got first-hand information for their gossiping. Something she took great joy in; sometimes to Bethany's exasperation.

Liselle looked and waved over to her when she saw her.

"Bethany, there you are, come on, join us." She called out.

She sighed indulgently and hurried over to join them. They were seated near the large pond. She sat down and almost immediately Liselle spoke to her. "Wait till you hear this Bethany, I just found out today. Father was talking to your Father and I overheard something big."

Bethany sighed and shook her head. "Okay, I'll bite; what is it you heard?"

"This is just a rumour, but if it's true, it'd be incredible." Liselle said quickly; her words almost running into each other.

Bethany laughed. "Just tell me already, you know I don't like it when you try to bait me like this."

Ramona also laughed. "She's right, c'mon, get to the rumours already."

"Rumours?" Bethany queried worriedly.

Elizabeth nodded. "That's right; apparently, there are plans being made, your father intends to have you marry."

Bethany started at this; shocked; she hadn't heard anything about this. "He, he wants me to marry?"

It was quite the surprise; she knew all too well that her father treasured her dearly. She always thought he'd try to resist marriage offers for her for a long, long time. Yet while for the most part, her friends merely gossiped, their gossips had some modicum of truth in them. That meant even this could potentially be true.

She was still surprised by what she had just heard, so much so that the next part left her stunned.

"If I what I heard is right, you're not just marrying the son of some lord. But an important one." Liselle said. "Apparently you're to marry Bran Stark of Winterfell."

Bethany started; eyes wide, she then shook her head. "No way, that's not possible. You can't be serious."

Liselle laughed. "Why wouldn't I be, it could be possible you know. These rumours could be true."

"Me, with a Stark?" Bethany replied in disbelief. "I'm sorry that's far too unlikely. I may be a noble, but the Starks are one of the Great Houses, why would they seek a wife for one of their sons from anyone other than another Great House."

Liselle shrugged. "Well, it _is_ just rumours, just something we overheard."

Bethany merely nodded; this had shaken her deeply; she needed to think carefully, before approaching her father. She remained with her friends, listening to their gossip; until finally she couldn't take it anymore. She excused herself and left the Godswood. She began to walk around Seagard, observing the people going about their daily business; listening to the idle chatter as she passed. Yet all that did was set her mind racing again. It seemed her friends weren't the only ones who heard rumours about her possible betrothal to Bran Stark of Winterfell. She was talking with her Septa when a messenger arrived.

"My Lady, your father wishes to see you." He said quickly.

"Thank you, I'll go see him right away." She replied.

He left and she began heading for the great hall.

She couldn't think of any way of building up to the moment, in truth, she only saw one choice. She'd have to ask her father directly. She saw him seated at the high table, the rest of her family were nowhere in sight. She stopped in front of him and he looked up at her, smiling, the way he usually did when he saw her.

"Ah Bethany, there you are. I have some important news for you." He said.

Bethany sighed and then just asked. "Am I to marry Bran Stark of Winterfell?"

Jason Mallister started and stared at his daughter before sighing. "How did you find out?"

"Liselle and the other girls told me. I thought it was just gossip, but…" She explained.

Jason nodded. "Well, no, it's not, we have been speaking with the Starks for a while and the arrangements have been made.

"I see." Bethany replied; the confirmation of the news added to the shock she already felt.

She couldn't think of anything else to say, it was still so overwhelming.

"Yes; so, we best begin preparations to go to Winterfell." Her father explained softly.

She nodded; still rather overwhelmed. "Very well."

She turned and left the hall, still amazed at what she had just been told.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Love Shall Find its Way**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you like it :)<br>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.<br>Evaline101: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Eddard Stark smiled as he observed his second son, his fourth child, Bran. Bran was busy working on his horse riding; under the watchful eye of Ser Rodrik. He had to admit, he was impressed, at five and ten Bran wasn't as tall as his older brother Robb. Nor was he was muscular, but his build was still strong, wiry and compact. This, Ned guessed, was due to Bran's love of climbing and his efforts to do so at almost every opportunity.

'_He's getting better and better every day.'_ Ned mused happily.

He looked around, noting that Bran wasn't the only one putting in practice for their skills that day. At the practice yard, he saw his youngest daughter, his third child, Arya, working on her Water Dancing. Arya was completely the opposite of most ladies; acting out against what was considered socially acceptable. She actively engaged in sword fighting and riding and other activities many felt were simply for men. She almost never wore dresses if she could help it. Before the visit to King's Landing, such behaviour had caused controversy in the family, with her mother, Catelyn Stark, her older sister Sansa and Septa Mordane all raising issue with her behaviour. Now however, realizing she wasn't going to change, that she was indeed happier this way and that it was for the best, Sansa and Catelyn no longer raised issue. They even accepted Arya's behaviour, albeit grudgingly; even though Septa Mordane still felt it was improper, she didn't raise the issue.

Perhaps part of the reason Arya's behaviour was now accepted; Ned felt, was due to who Arya was practicing with. A young man, one and twenty to her six and ten; tall and muscular with shaggy black hair and blue eyes. His name was Gendry; he was Arya's husband. That had been the main issue raised; Arya's behaviour would make it impossible for her to find a husband; something Catelyn and Sansa saw as a way of disgracing the family. Yet Gendry was different, in so many ways.

'_Cat and Sansa, Mordane, almost everyone was shocked when their betrothal was announced, because Gendry is a bastard.'_ Ned thought to himself, recalling the matter well. _'I swore, after ending Joffrey and Sansa's betrothal, that my daughters would never marry one of Cersei Lannisters sons.'_

Ned sighed; despite that vow, Robert was still insistent on a Stark/Baratheon alliance. So he came up with a surprisingly complex, yet workable idea. Ned had informed him about Gendry and Robert immediately spoke to the boy at great length. It turned out Arya had met Gendry too and they had befriended each other. Even falling in love, despite Arya's normally dim view on love. Robert had Gendry legitimized, yet, rather than supplant Joffrey; Gendry was made lord of the Baratheon Branch Family. As such his succession would come last, only if all other Baratheon males were dead, would he claim the throne, or Storms End. Yet this would help safeguard the Baratheon's too, in the event of danger. Yet he was still a lord and eligible for marriage to a highborn lady, such as Arya, the girl he loved and the one who loved him.

So it was that the two were now happily married; although they were yet to have children; which had raised another point of contention. Yet Arya clearly was simply not ready yet and Gendry respected their wishes. After watching Arya and Gendry for a while, Ned returned his attention to Bran, who had just finished. Bran smiled as he dismounted from the horse.

"You did good Bran." Ser Rodrik stated.

Bran nodded. "Thank you."

As he left his attention wandered over to the archery range. Standing there, firing at the targets, was a woman of twenty; with wild brown hair and green eyes. She was slightly built and short, as was typical of the Crannogmen of the Neck. Her name was Meera Reed; she was the daughter or Howland Reed, Lord of the Crannogmen and a close friend to Eddard Stark. Shortly after their return from King's Landing, Ned had invited Meera and her brother, Jojen to Winterfell. When they came they had quickly befriended Bran. That had been almost a year ago. Yet in all that time, Meera had only returned home twice; much to the surprise of the others. Bran however was quietly glad. It meant he could see her more often; something which always sent a strange but pleasant feeling coursing through him. Although he had never been able to admit it to anyone, Bran held strong feelings of affection for the young woman. He just wished he could somehow find the courage to tell her.

'_Does she even feel the same way though?' _He wondered fearfully. _'What if…What if I ask her and she doesn't…I'd just embarrass myself? I might never see her again.'_

It was that fear which stopped him from acting on his feelings.

He wasn't aware that he had been staring until he heard Meera's voice.

"Bran; are you alright, you've been standing there watching me for some time now."

He blushed and stammered. "I…I'm fine Meera; sorry."

He smiled lightly as his father, along with Arya and Gendry came over to congratulate him on his riding. Meera smiled as she watched them.

Her thoughts however were on Bran. _'It's strange how much things have changed between Bran and I…I wonder; does he, the way he was watching me? Could he feel the same way I do; but, I'm just a Crannog? A minor noble at best, why would he want me; there are many better looking women out there.'_

Much of the day passed with the family having fun, enjoying themselves and spending moments of peace together. Meera found herself still working on her archery, this time joined by Arya.

"So, Arya." She began conversationally. "How are things between you and Gendry?"

Arya smiled, as she often did when around, or talking about, her husband. "Pretty good; although I do wish my mother and sister would stop trying to tell me I should have a child already."

"They're just worried; don't let it get to you." Meera replied.

Arya smiled and nodded. "Yes, I guess you are right. Oh, Bran wanted me to ask you something, in case I saw you first. He wants to meet you in the Godswood tomorrow."

Meera nodded; confused; wondering just what Bran wanted to meet her for.

So, the following day; Meera headed into the Godswood. She found Bran seated beneath the Heart tree; he looked up and smiled when he saw her. She smiled back as she approached; noticing again, the faint sign of red in Bran's cheeks.

"Bran."

"Hello Meera; I…I'm glad you came." He stammered.

Meera was confused by this. "Are you alright, there's no need to be nervous surely."

"I…um…" Bran replied; faltering; Meera waited patiently so he continued. "Meera, there's something I've been meaning to say for a while."

"What is it?" She asked; suddenly wondering if Bran's strange actions were what she thought they might be.

Bran then confirmed her thoughts when he explained. "Meera I...I've been feeling...well. Meera, I think I'm in love...with you."

Meera gasped; Bran did feel the same way she did. She opened her mouth to reply, to announce her feelings when Bran spoke again.

"I'm sorry if that's…I mean, I don't expect you to feel the same. If you just want to remain friends I understand, just please…"

Meera cut across him quickly. "Bran; please, listen to me. You've got nothing to worry about, I…I have had the same feelings about you."

Bran gasped, staring at her as he realized the implications of what she just said. "You…You have?"

She nodded and, unable to resist, closed the gap between them and kissed him. He returned the kiss eagerly, catching her by surprise.

They finally parted when the need to breath became impossible to resist. They smiled widely at each other, both blushing as they finally revelled in their revealed feelings for each other.

It was Bran who broke the silence. "So, what now, we really should tell our families. I mean, they accepted Arya and Gendry, but…"

Meera shook her head. "I'm sorry, I honestly don't know Bran."

They took solace in each other's company, yet still found themselves wishing they had answers. They only hoped they would be able to find the courage to be open about their love soon. Before it was too late.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p>

I'm aware this was a bit heavy on description but I wanted to make Arya and Gendry's situation clear; to save anyone asking about it later. Anyway, the rest of the chapters will focus on Bran and Meera and their situation, as this is their story after all. Although Arya and Gendry will make a few more appearances that aren't just mere mentions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Love Shall Find its Way**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, just wait and see what happens.<br>Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it.  
>Guest: Glad you like it; Sansa isn't married, they haven't found a suitable husband for her yet.<br>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
>Evaline101: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Bran was surprised; he was standing with his family, waiting to greet their guests. He hadn't even been aware they were expecting guests. As a matter of politeness Arya had conceded to her mother and sister's wishes and was wearing a dress. She was enduring it well enough, but it was clear she was silently warning Gendry, who seemed to have a hard time keeping the grin off his face. He was aware that Meera was standing just behind him. He had to resist the urge to turn and smile at her. But he was aware of her eyes on him and knew she was smiling. Just the thought made his face feel warm. He was even more surprised when their guests arrived, he recognized the sigil from Maester Luwin's lessons; House Mallister.

'_They're from the Riverlands, they serve mother's family.'_ He recalled. _'But why are they here I wonder?'_

He watched as they dismounted and approached; they bowed respectfully. His father stepped forwards; smiling in greeting.

"Welcome Lord Mallister, I'm glad you could make it." He greeted the man warmly.

Jason Mallister straightened up. "Thank you Lord Stark; it is an honour to be received by you."

Jason turned his head and smiled when he saw Catelyn. "My lady, it is a pleasure. It has been some time since last we met."

"Indeed Lord Mallister; I trust you have been well all these years?" Catelyn replied.

He nodded in confirmation before turning to Eddard again. "Lord Stark, I must ask if we can discuss matters in private."

"Of course." Ned replied calmly. "Let us go to my solar."

Catelyn smiled and agreed to introduce the families to each other. So the two lords departed.

Bethany stood next to her brother Patrek as her father left with Lord Stark. Her mother stood smiling as Lady Stark approached them.

"Greetings my lady." She said with calm assurance. "I trust your trip was pleasant?"

Bethany saw her mother nod and reply. "Yes Lady Stark, most enjoyable. I don't believe we've met, or that you've met Patrek and Bethany?"

She gestured towards the children as she said that. Lady Stark smiled kindly and shook her head.

"No, I do not believe I have, it is a great pleasure." She replied. "Allow me to introduce my children."

With that they stepped forwards to meet the Starks. Bethany listened and joined in the greetings as she was introduced to Robb and Sansa. Then Arya and her husband Gendry; Bethany noted this and was confused, she decided to ask later. Bran and Rickon were the last ones introduced.

Bethany focused her gaze on Bran. _'So this is him, my betrothed.'_

She observed him carefully; noting various things she could determine through sight alone.

'_He is good looking; he seems nice enough. But I can't make any real decisions based on that.'_ She thought seriously. _'I have to get to know him better first.'_

So together, along with the rest of the people of Winterfell; they entered the castle again. Bethany looked over at Bran and decided she would try and talk to him during the welcoming feast being set up for her family.

Bran smiled as he sat at the base of the Heart Tree in the Godswood. Meera was with him, also smiling.

Meera looked over at Bran. "We really should be in the castle, getting ready for the feast."

Bran nodded. "I know; but, we might not get a chance to be together like this today. I hope you don't mind."

Meera laughed and moved closer; their faces now inches apart.

"No, I don't." She murmured as she closed the gap and they kissed.

They still hadn't worked out a way to talk to his family about it. True Arya and Gendry were truly in love, but their marriage had still been a political one, arranged by their parents. The fact they were already in love just happened to be luck.

'_But, what are the chances, seriously, of my family accepted us.'_ Bran thought. _'I mean, the Reeds are already loyal to my father, this won't help them.'_

Despite these thoughts, he found something else that perplexed him; he had no idea why the Mallisters were here. _'They serve mother's father, but an alliance with us would help them greatly too…Is that why they are here?'_

He shook his head; he would just have to wait. Knowing they couldn't delay any longer they returned to the castle and prepared to get themselves ready.

Bethany exited the room she had been given to stay. She was all dressed and ready for the feast. As she walked she could hear people talking, curiously she approached and listened in. She detected the voice of Sansa Stark.

"Now please; do behave." She was saying. "We don't want our guests to get the wrong impression, so please, no…crass innuendo with Gendry okay."

She heard Arya reply. "Relax Sansa; we won't be saying anything like that. After all, it's not like it's anybody's business."

She stepped around the corner as Sansa replied. "Arya, you know why we…"

She could see Arya shaking her head.

"Don't Sansa; let's not argue before the feast. I told you before, I'm not ready yet."

Bethany decided to speak; she might as well sate her curiosity now. "Pardon me my ladies."

They both turned and Sansa quickly smiled politely.

"Greetings Lady Bethany, are you ready for the feast?"

Bethany nodded. "Yes Lady Sansa. Lady Arya, I was wondering, could we go down together, I wish to talk you for a moment."

Arya looked at her surprised but then nodded in agreement and so they left. Sansa told them she would be down soon; she had to make sure Rickon was ready. So they made their way down to the great hall.

Bethany made up her mind and asked. "If it's not too much trouble my Lady, may I ask…"

"Please, just call me Arya; I hate that whole Lady business, I'm no Lady." Arya replied quickly.

Bethany smirked; it seemed the rumours she had heard about Arya were true. So, she modified how she addressed her and asked her question.

Later, at the feast, Bran sat, slightly uncomfortable. He could see Meera from where he was sitting. She still smiling at him from time to time, but she looked as uncomfortable as he did.

"Lord Bran, are you alright?" Bethany asked from her seat next to him.

He turned and smiled as best he could. "Yes, my Lady, I apologize, I was…distracted. May I ask; why has your family honoured us with this visit?"

Bethany nodded slowly. "I'm not surprised you don't know, I only found out by chance but…"

Before she could say anymore however, Bran got his answer. His father stood up and made the announcement.

"People of Winterfell, it is with great honour, that I announce the betrothal of my son, Bran Stark and Lady Bethany Mallister of Seagard."

Bran froze, shock overtook him as the people cheered and applauded. One didn't however and Bran felt his heart seize. He could see the colour drain from Meera's horrified face from here.

'_No, it…it can't be. This is what I feared and now it's come true. We delayed too long, now we've lost our chance.'_ His thoughts raced. _'Meera I…I'm so sorry, how do I…what am I gonna do? What do I tell her?'_

He was left reeling, still in shock and didn't have an answer.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Love Shall Find its Way**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, they are.<br>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's pretty sad, well, read and find out :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Bran sat up in his room, gazing out the window at Winterfell's courtyard below. He felt as if a terrible weight was pressing on his chest. He was forlorn and withdrawn, in the space of just a few moments; his life seemed to crumble around him.

'_Everything I feared, being betrothed, being taken away from Meera…It's all come true.'_ He noted sadly. _'What am I to do now? I love Meera, but I'm supposed to be with this girl, Bethany Mallister.'_

No matter how he thought about it, he couldn't see any way for things to end happily. Even if he told his family the truth, they wouldn't listen. They'd simply tell him to stay away from Meera. He'd be forced to spend his time with Bethany and Meera would probably be sent back to Greywater Watch. If there was one thing he felt would be worse than not being able to be in love with her, it would be never being allowed to see her again.

His thoughts continued. _'If I said anything, they'd send Meera away, probably ensure she got married to someone else. I'd be stuck here with Bethany. It isn't fair, I mean, why me?'_

Even as he thought it, he realized he already knew the answer. Rickon was too young and there were already widely known talks of plans for Robb's betrothal and marriage. Therefore he was the only possible candidate to marry Bethany Mallister.

He sighed as he stood up from the chair. There were other issues too; he knew. It wasn't just his feelings and his worries he had to be concerned about.

'_Meera, what's she going to think about this?'_ He fretted. _'She'll think I…She'll probably think I was just using her. But, how…how can I tell her the truth. She'll probably not want to see me. Worse than that; if I'm caught with her, we'll…Ugh, what am I supposed to do, I can't just leave this.'_

Bran groaned; he couldn't believe he was resorting to this. But he quickly wrote a note to Meera. Tucking it into the pocket of his doublet; he prepared himself and left his room. Bran wasn't sure if it was pure chance, or simply bad luck. But he was only halfway to his destination when he ran into his mother.

Catelyn smiled as she spotted her second son. "Bran, there you are. Where have you been hiding all this time?"

"I wasn't hiding mother, I've been in my room." He replied.

"Oh, I see, may I ask why." Catelyn asked; Bran bowed his head and she continued. "You really should be talking to Bethany, get to know her better."

Bran nodded slowly. "Yes Mother, I will. I just, I'll go and see her soon."

He began to walk onwards when his mother called after him.

"Bran, do not worry Bethany unnecessarily."

He turned, confused. "Mother?"

Catelyn almost grinned as she emphasized. "No climbing."

Bran sighed and nodded before leaving. He reached Meera's room and slid the note under her door. Praying she would find it, he left.

Meera tried to concentrate but it was useless. She had tried to hunt earlier, but found it hard to concentrate on that too. Now she couldn't focus on her archery practice either. She lowered her bow and sighed. It was no wonder really; her mind was too full, following Lord Stark's announcement.

'_Bran; despite everything we tried. It's over; whatever we had between us can never be now.'_ She thought sadly. _'He's to get married to that girl. But…No, I refuse to believe it. Bran wasn't just using me for entertainment until she got here. The look on his face, he didn't even know himself.'_

She turned away from the archery range and shook her head. _'I just wish there was something I could do. But…I can't think of anything. Talking about it to his parents, that won't help us at all. If anything, it might just make it worse.'_

She began to head back inside; heading for her chambers.

'_I don't know what to do anymore. I still love him, but, but it just hurts now. Knowing I can't have him.'_ She thought to herself; dismayed. _'Maybe, Maybe I would be better off, returning to Greywater Watch. But how would I explain it.'_

Despite the pain she felt, knowing that staying would only hurt her. How she'd be hurt every day seeing Bran with that girl, Bethany Mallister. But somehow, the thought of leaving, returning home, of never seeing him again, hurt more. Finally she reached her room; she stopped as she felt something with the toe of her boot. She looked down and saw it was a piece of paper.

Curious she bent down, picked it up, and entered her room, closing the door. She unfolded the paper, realizing it was a note. Her breath hitched when she recognized Bran's handwriting.

"_Meera."_ She read. _"We really need to talk; please meet me in the Godswood; please, I really need to talk."_

She bit her lip; it was clear Bran was taking a risk. After all, he was asking to meet her secretly, when he should be with his betrothed. Knowing the risks she quickly burned the note, leaving no evidence of it. After that, she left her room and headed down to the Godswood. She was curious, not to mention anxious, just what did Bran want to talk to her about.

'_He should be with Bethany; but he's asking to see me, why?'_ She wondered as she shook her head.

She'd have to wait and see what happened. She finally reached the Godswood; making sure nobody was following her. She headed for the Heart Tree, the place she and Bran usually met up. Sure enough she saw him there; she approached; her apprehension building. Bran looked up and saw her. He bit his lip and stood, she stopped a couple of feet from him. Both waiting awkwardly for the other to speak.

Finally Bran sighed and broke the silence.

"Meera, I…I'm glad you came. I need, I need to talk to you." He said quickly. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I know what it seems like; but I do care for you."

Meera shook her head. "Bran no, don't. I know you weren't using me, you're not like that."

Bran nodded slowly; at least some relief came from this. "I'm, I'm glad, thank you. The question is; what are we going to do? I still love you; but, this betrothal means…"

"Bran…" Meera said softly. "I'm sorry but, we can't go against your parents."

He froze, realizing to his horror what she meant. "Meera; no; please…"

"I'm sorry Bran; but, we can't. You must do the honourable thing. Do right by your family." She said as firmly as she could. "It's the only way, I'm sorry."

With that she gave him one last, long, lingering kiss and then turned and fled back to the castle. Moving quickly so he couldn't see her tears.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, well, things are starting to become awkward, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Love Shall Find its Way**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked that :)<br>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
>Veridissima: Yeah, it is pretty sad for them both. However just wait and see what happens next.<br>Evaline101: Yes, it is very sad; but please endure, things are going to take a rather interesting turn soon.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Bran was in deep internal conflict. It had been almost a week since Meera had told him to forget her and do what was right by his family. Since that time, he had been stuck spending his time with Bethany. Yet, despite everything; he couldn't find it within him to be angry. In that time, he got to know Bethany; she was kind, good natured and friendly.

'_But…she's not Meera. I don't…I can't love her.'_ He thought to himself. _'She's a good friend; but I just don't feel any stronger than that. There doesn't seem to be any chance of that changing either.'_

He was currently with Bethany as they crossed the courtyard. He felt the awkwardness keenly as he could see Meera, at the archery range. She was firing arrows at the target, yet seemed strained. She was certainly not aiming as expertly as she usually did. Even at this distance, he could hear the creaking from the strain she put on the bow as she notched the arrow and aimed.

It was as he feared. _'Despite what she said, Meera's not taking this well. She's suffering, despite her best efforts to hide it.'_

Despite his wishes; he couldn't go and talk to her. She avoided him now, clearly believing that allowing him to be close to her would be too much temptation.

He shook his head sadly; before composing himself. Luckily Bethany didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she gave no indication of it. Bethany however had noticed Bran's preoccupation.

'_Bran; what could be bothering him so much?'_ She wondered, worried. _'He's been such a good friend, even if nothing else. I'd hate for him to be upset, especially if it was because of me.'_

She was happy to have easily formed a friendship with Bran; but, like him, she knew they simply couldn't be more than that. She knew that such matches normally took time, yet for her, it was already clear that she just wouldn't be able to win Bran's heart. What was more, while she had to admit she liked him, for his kindness, his cheerful attitude and his intelligence, she didn't feel love for him. Yet she was more than happy to have his friendship; but for them to marry, it just wouldn't work out she feared. But without any real legitimate reason, she couldn't say anything about it.

Bethany couldn't help but wonder however. _'Why is Bran so worked up? Could he, could he really…?'_

She bit her lip; curious, Bran had never shown any overt signs of being interested in someone else. But she couldn't help but wonder; his behaviour was certainly suggestive. Bran was giving her a more in depth tour of the castle; she had already seen much, yet there was still more to see. However, while enjoying her time at Winterfell; she knew she'd have to think of something, either to overcome this barrier preventing them going beyond friendship or to convince their families to end the betrothal. Preferably before both she and Bran would be trapped in a loveless marriage.

Meera fired her last arrow; the creak of the bow made her realize how tightly she was holding it and pulling the string. Much like the previous shots, she missed the centre of the target and she sighed.

'_Ugh, dammit; what is wrong with me?'_ She thought, frustrated.

She knew the answer, but didn't want to really admit it to herself. She stalked over to the target and retrieved her arrows. She looked up and tensed when she spotted Bran, with that girl Bethany. It was strange, Meera thought, that, despite everything, despite feeling she should hate the girl. She couldn't, she just couldn't. Bethany had spoken to her, sometimes at meals, sometimes at the archery range. Bran wasn't normally present during these meetings, yet despite her initial anger, she fought to be polite with the girl. Strangely, the gentle friendship the girl displayed towards the older woman had affected her.

Meera shook her head. _'Try though I might, I can't help but feel friendship towards her. If only she wasn't betrothed to Bran, then it wouldn't be so confusing.'_

Shaking her head, she left the archery range and headed back inside. She returned to her room and set her bow and quiver in their usual places. She sat down and covered her face with her hands, letting out a slow breath. She was depressed, confused, everything was just getting too much and losing Bran only made it worse. She finally let her sorrow come to the surface and wept.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She quickly composed herself; wiping her face and eyes. She normally was always strong and didn't want anyone to think less of her by seeing her weakness. Once prepared she went and opened the door; she was surprised when she recognized the person on the other side.

"Jojen!" She gasped.

Her brother smiled lightly as they embraced. "I thought I'd come and visit…I, I heard about Bran's betrothal."

Meera bit her lip as she stepped back. This was a subject she'd rather avoid. But she couldn't so she nodded.

"Yes; he's betrothed to Bethany Mallister. They were outside last I saw them, I don't know if you…?" She explained.

Jojen nodded. "Yes; I saw them. Meera; don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look well."

She started at that. "What, I…It's nothing Jojen, don't worry about it; I'm fine."

Jojen nodded dubiously and said nothing else. All the same, he couldn't help but wonder if things truly would turn out as he had been shown in his dreams.

Later that night; in their chambers, Arya let out a breathy sigh as she and Gendry came down from their height of ecstasy. Their intense love making had reached its end; both of them peaking at the same time. Gendry rolled off her, to avoid crushing her under his bulk. Arya could still feel the intense feeling of their exertions, it made her skin tingle and the furs feel itchy against her bare skin. Gendry smiled widely as he looked at his petite wife; they had made love before, but Arya wasn't ready for children. As such he always took care to pull out, spilling his seed on her belly instead. Yet this time had been different; this time, she had refused to allow him to do that and he peaked inside her.

"Arry, are you…did you really…?"

Arya nodded as she wrapped her arms around Gendry, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm ready Gendry; I'm sure of it."

Gendry smiled widely at that; a feeling of elation growing inside him. While he respected Arya's wishes, he had begun to start feeling, keenly, his desire for having his own family. Now it seemed like that desire was about to come true.

Arya saw his expression and gently reminded him. "It might not happen because of this, there's always a chance of that. But that's okay…We can keep trying after all."

Gendry kissed her deeply, he couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Love Shall Find its Way**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
>Marina Ka-Fai; Well, you'll get your answer in this chapter.<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it, well, they have become friends, glad you liked Arya and Gendry too.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<br>Evaline101: Yeah, it's sweet, just read on and see the outcome of what happened BTW :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

It was another day in Winterfell; a moon's turn since Jojen Reed had come to visit. He had stayed and so, that was someone else for Bethany to get to know. She was polite and courteous to him, like she was with everyone. She felt she had to get to know him, if her marriage to Bran went ahead, she'd probably see the young man fairly regularly. He was Bran's best friend after all.

'_He seems rather nice; but…He's rather serious for his age.' _She noted to herself.

Out of all the things she had picked up, talking to Jojen Reed; that stuck out the most. She was currently watching Bran, out in the training yard. She glanced around, noticing something else curious. People who were normally there, weren't.

She pondered these missing people. _Where are Arya and Gendry, they would normally be here training together by now.'_

Shaking her head she decided to add it to the list of questions she had for Bran. She had been rather suspicious of Bran's actions. She had already accepted that they couldn't be more than friends, despite what their parents thought. Yet the more the days passed, seeing his expressions and the way he acted. The more she was certain Bran, in fact, did love someone. Someone who was now denied to him by this betrothal.

Bran did his best to smile as he walked with Bethany, away from the training yard. In addition to being unable to forget about Meera; he was now growing slightly uncomfortable. The way Bethany kept looking at him, put him on edge, as if she had something she wanted to say, but just couldn't find the words. Finally he decided to try and help; figuring maybe if he asked about it, she'd open up.

"Bethany, is there something on your mind?"

She started slightly but then smiled. "That obvious, was I? A few things actually."

Bran nodded slowly. "Anything I can help with?"

Bethany seemed to ponder that for a moment.

"Well, there are a couple of things I wanted to ask." She said finally. "As you know I've been trying to get to know everyone, including your friend, Jojen."

Bran nodded and she continued.  
>"Well, I'm curious; is he always that solemn and serious?"<p>

Bran laughed at that. "Most of the time yes; but he does have his moments."

Bethany also laughed and then asked her second question. "I noticed Arya was missing from the training yard, and Gendry, is something wrong?"

"Actually no; Gendry might show up from time to time." Bran explained. "But Arya can't use the training yard for a while, she has to be careful."

"What, why?" Bethany asked, confused by this.

She saw Bran smiling widely as he then revealed. "We just found out today, Arya is with child."

Bethany gasped. "Wow, so, so they finally…?"

"Yes; everyone's overjoyed about it; but nobody more so than Arya. Especially now that mother, Sansa and Septa Mordane will stop pestering her about it now." He replied.

Bethany smiled; however, Bran could see there was something else, something deeper, that she wanted to say.

A suddenly awkward silence fell as the two of them continued their walk. Finally however, Bethany couldn't take the waiting anymore.

"Bran, there's something really important I wish to talk to you about." She said quickly. "We need to discuss this in private, can we go to the Godswood."

Bran nodded, suddenly worried, wondering what she meant. He had been with her in the Godswood before, even shown her the Heart Tree. But they hadn't actually stayed in that part of the woods, near the tree and the pool, for an extended period of time. In a way he felt that doing so would insult what he had with Meera. He knew he was being irrational; but that was how he felt. Still it was the quietest place in the Godswood; so that was where they headed. Once there Bethany sat down on the stump of a fallen tree. Bran meanwhile, having already done so at least twice while with Bethany, disregarded his mother's warning. He approached a tree, next to the Heart Tree, and began climbing. He found a suitable place where the limbs formed a U shape and sat on them. Bethany sat below, smiling up at him. He had quickly learned that she wasn't worried about his climbing. In fact, he noticed a faint similarity between her and Meera when it came to climbing. She'd gladly join him, only Bethany was encumbered by her dress and so couldn't do so.

They sat in silence for a while; Bran guessing, correctly, that Bethany was working up the courage to say what she wanted to tell him. Finally she seemed to succeed as she cleared her throat and looked up at him again.

"Bran, as I've said, this is really important." She told him firmly. "I'm going to ask you a question…It might, be a bit personal, but please…Answer me honestly."

Bran was shocked by this and a bit worried. "I promise, what do you want to ask?"

Bethany looked straight up at him, her face serious. "Bran, I've noticed how you've been a little…depressed. I need you to tell me, is there someone else, another woman?"

Bran almost fell out of the tree. _'H-how can, how can she possibly know?'_

"Well, is there another woman…One you love, as more than a friend?" She asked; revealing to Bran that she knew he could only see her as a friend.

He bowed his head, feeling incredibly guilty. He carefully clambered down from the tree, so he was level with Bethany.

He then admitted the truth. "Yes…Yes there; is, I'm sorry."

Bethany shook her head however. "Don't be, I'm happy for you. Who is it?"

Bran was stunned by that; she even looked happy, smiling at him.

"M-Meera Reed." He stammered, shocked by her reaction.

"Meera, I suspected as much, she's been pretty depressed too." She replied calmly. "If you really must know Bran, I do like, but only as a friend."

Bran gaped as he realized, Bethany had actually been feeling, more or less, the same way he had been.

Finally Bran had to ask.

"So, what happens now?"

Bethany nodded firmly. "I'll have to speak to my family…and yours. We should get this betrothal annulled, before it hurts us."

"But…"

Bethany then continued. "Then, we'll have to inform your family about Meera, the two of you belong together after all. You deserve your happiness after all."

Bran shook his head. "But Bethany, what about you, you deserve to be happy too."

"I am happy Bran, you're an excellent friend." She explained. "But if we had got married, neither of us would have been happy. You've found your true love…Mine is still out there somewhere."

Bran smiled at that, immensely grateful towards Bethany. He couldn't believe it, once more, he could feel a sense of hope for him and Meera. He wanted that feeling to grow, he prayed things would work out, that finally, they would have a chance.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Love Shall Find its Way**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, glad you liked it.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
>Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Bethany was deep in thought as she left Bran, praying in the Godswood. She knew what she had to do, but putting what she wanted to say into words would be hard. She had to ensure her family, especially her father, understood what she meant. Not only that, she had a strong feeling of wanting to speak with Meera Reed.

'_I never really got to know her, this girl who won Bran's heart.' _She thought to herself. _'She must be someone special, I'll need to find and talk to her.'_

There was someone else she wanted to see too; and as luck would have it, she spotted her entering the forge. She smiled and discreetly followed, not wanting to interrupt. She entered the forge and saw Arya and Gendry talking quietly.

"Arry, as much as I enjoy your company." Gendry was saying softly. "Please don't distract me, I have work to do."

Arya laughed and shook her head. "Oh Gendry, you have time, Robb isn't expecting you to be finished fixing his sword until at least tomorrow."

Gendry couldn't help himself, he laughed at that too and then embraced and kissed her. Hating the thought of interrupting them, but knowing it would be difficult to find another chance to speak to them, Bethany decided to make her presence known. She knocked on the door and entered properly.

They turned to face her, Arya looked slightly chagrined but didn't appear to have a complaint ready. Gendry smiled and bowed his head politely in greeting.

"Lady Bethany."

She smiled. "Lord Gendry, Lady Arya, I have…heard the happy news. I wish to offer my congratulations."

They both responded with identical wide grins and Gendry's arm, which was around Arya's waist, moved as he brought his hand up to her belly.

Arya then replied. "Thank you; it's a little surprising but, I'm actually looking forward to this."

Bethany nodded.

"I wish you all the best; I'd love to stay and talk but…there are some things I need to discuss with my family." She said; trying to maintain a façade of calmness.

They nodded and she left; she still didn't have any idea what she was going to say to her family. Deciding she needed more time to contemplate this; she decided to see the other person she wished to visit. Not seeing her at the archery range, Bethany decided to try her room. She reached the door and knocked; almost immediately she heard the reply.

"Who is it?"

She cleared her throat and announced. "Lady Meera, it's Bethany Mallister, I'd like to talk to you."

There was a heavy silence; then finally Meera replied. "Come in."

Bethany opened the door and entered the room.

She bit her lip as she saw Lady Meera. The young Crannog woman was in the middle of re-stringing her bow. Bethany couldn't help but notice dark shadows under her eyes, as well as her looking rather pale.

'_It doesn't look like she's been eating right too.' _She noted worriedly. _'Bran was doing his best, despite everything, so was she. But it's been so hard on her; it must hurt her so much.'_

She stepped a little closer as Meera watched her carefully.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" The young woman asked; mild curiosity in her voice.

Bethany was momentarily distracted, and impressed, by Meera managing to expert re-string her bow, despite looking up at Bethany, her eyes not even on the bow itself. However she quickly composed herself.

She then spoke. "I was talking to Bran; I've…been noticing a few things. So I asked Bran to be honest with me."

Meera suddenly froze; her eyes still on Bethany who continued.

"In all this time, I don't see Bran as anything more than a friend. I believe he felt the same way." She paused, giving Meera time to take this in. "So I asked him, if he loved someone else. He confirmed that he did."

There was no doubt about it, Meera's face went bright red at that.

"I…I, what…" She stammered.

Bethany however smiled reassuringly. "He told me all about you, how he felt about you…I can see why. I'm happy for both of you; you love him just as much, don't you?"

Meera couldn't help but smile and nod in confirmation.

She was stunned by this revelation; it suddenly seemed to ease the pain she had felt since the betrothal was announced. Despite being the one betrothed to Bran, Bethany was on their side, she wanted them to be happy.

"But…Such a thing wouldn't be possible." She stated. "You and Bran are…"

Bethany shook her head. "I'm going to see my father, I'll talk to him, convince him it would be best to end the betrothal. Then, hopefully together we'll be able to convince Lord Stark to end it…I'll put in a good word for you and Bran. See if I can convince Lord Stark to allow the two of you to marry."

Meera blushed again at the thought of being married to Bran. "I…Thank you."

Bethany smiled and nodded, politely excusing herself and heading off to look for her father. Within her room, Meera set her bow aside and walked over to the window. Her breath hitched as she spotted Bran crossing the courtyard, talking to Arya. She recalled the news of Arya's pregnancy, the first child to be born of the Baratheon branch family. She couldn't help but wonder; should Bethany's plan succeed, what it would be like to be married to Bran.

'_Married to the person I love…If we ever had children, Gods, just the thought is.' _She lost herself in thought, wondering at a possible future.

She prayed fervently that whatever Bethany said, it would convince Lord Mallister and Lord Stark; to give Bran and her a real chance.

Bethany was certain of it now; she needed to end her and Bran's betrothal. They would never be more than friends, having them marry would just make both of them miserable. Even if they did manage to work up to having a child; there would be no love, a very poor situation for a child to grow up in. Not just them, Meera would be miserable too; she was already tearing herself apart. Bethany felt the need to do something, she had to, she had come to like Meera as much as Bran. She wanted them to be together, to be able to show their love for each other. With this resolve she found her family, seated in the library, reading and talking quietly together. She composed herself and stepped forwards.

"Father; there's something I wish to talk to you about."

He looked up, as did the rest of her family. "Bethany, is something wrong?"

She explained. "I wish to talk about my betrothal…I…I must ask that we end it, Father."

"End it." Jason Mallister gasped; the rest of her family looked shocked.

Bethany nodded, keeping calm.

"Hear me out, please." She said; her father nodded and she continued. "I do like Bran, but as a friend. We've tried, we've spoken, done everything, but we're nothing more than friends. We can't love each other. That's…That would make our marriage terrible, it would benefit no one."

Jason shook his head. "But Bethany, you…"

She cut across him quickly. "If we had children, they'd grow up in a loveless household. That's not something I could do, especially not to innocent children. Before you say it father, it won't 'get better with time'. Bran…Bran already loves another and I know that. I am happy simply to be his friend. That already is a great boon for us."

There was silence as she finished, she waited expectantly.

Finally her father sighed.

"You're absolutely sure of all this Bethany?"

She nodded. "Every word father; please; I am happy simply being Bran's friend. Please, let us end this betrothal and allow Bran to be with the one he truly loves."

There was a brief silence and Bethany feared she'd made a mistake; that her father wouldn't accept. But then, after exchanging glances with the rest of the family, he smiled.

"Very well, my girl." He said, smiling. "We should go and talk to Lord Stark; I wouldn't want to trap you or his son in a loveless marriage, we'll see about ending the betrothal.

Bethany nodded, smiling. One step closer now, she hoped, to giving Bran and Meera the happiness they deserved.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Love Shall Find its Way**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you like her.<br>Veridissima: Glad you liked it and the conversation; well, read on and see what happens next :)  
>Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's sweet.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Bethany followed her father as they headed for Winterfell's Great Hall. Her father had spoken to Lord Stark in his solar, explaining that he had an urgent matter to discuss. However; he would not say more than that there, stating it would be better to make the discussion formal and, as it was important, to include Lady Stark and Robb too. So they entered the great hall to find the three Starks waiting for them, along with Maester Luwin. They approached the high table and bowed, straightening up as Lord Stark then spoke.

"Lord Mallister, we have gathered as you requested, what is this urgent matter you spoke of?"

Jason looked at his daughter who nodded and then cleared his throat.

He stepped forwards and then spoke. "Lord Stark; certain matters, recently brought to my attention, have led to this. I must humbly request my lord, that we annul the betrothal between my daughter Bethany, and your son Bran."

Lord Stark's eyes widened briefly before he regained his composure. Lady Catelyn however gasped at this, suddenly becoming worried; while Lord Robb was unable to hide his surprise. Maester Luwin looked gravely at Jason.

"This is an unusual matter; has some offence been given, or…" He began.

Bethany however felt she should speak up; this had been her decision after all.

Feeling that she owed it to Bran and Meera; Bethany stepped forwards.

"Lord Stark, if I may speak." He nodded and she continued. "My father has reached this decision through my request."

Lord Stark looked at her seriously for a moment. "Your request, so you would have us end the betrothal due to your wish not to marry Bran."

Bethany explained, choosing her words carefully. "I do not wish to marry him, for I have no desire to hurt him. I ask that this betrothal be ended, simply because Bran and I do not…cannot love each other as anything more than friends. Yet there is one who has captured his heart, I ask that our betrothal be set aside and he be allowed to marry the woman he truly loves."

Silence greeted her words; this time, not even Lord Stark could hide his shock.

It was Robb who finally broke the silence. "What, Bran…Bran is, in love with someone?"

Bethany nodded. "Yes; they truly love each other; Bran and I, are only friends. I wish for them to be happy. I feel it would be better if they were to be allowed this chance."

"You wish for them to marry." Catelyn remarked in amazement. "But, are you sure about this, your House…?"

Bethany smiled and nodded, explaining. "My House will still benefit greatly from mine and Bran's friendship. It is alright, my Lady. I believe this to be for the best."

More silence followed her statement; it was clear Lady Stark was considering Bethany's words, while Lord Stark was deep in thought.

It was Robb however, who broke the silence again, due to his curiosity.

"Lady Bethany, the way you speak, you know who Bran is in love with, tell us please, who is it?"

Bethany nodded and then revealed. "Bran is in love with Meera Reed."

That startled them, Catelyn gasped again.

"Meera, Bran and Meera?" Bethany nodded and Catelyn gaped. "Gods, I would never have thought."

Robb was clearly in shock too. "I don't think any of us did mother."

Lord Stark said nothing however, his face grew serious again and it was clear he was deep in thought. He was clearly adding this news to everything else he was thinking about, in regards to what had just been revealed regarding the betrothal. Soon everyone fell silent, their eyes on Eddard Stark. It was clear that now, nothing more should be said. It was all on Eddard's decision now. Finally; after some time had passed; Eddard nodded as he finally made up his mind.

He smiled. "Very well then Bethany, I agree with you. I shall formally announce the end of your betrothal to Bran."

Bethany felt the tension in her body relax; Robb smiled and that gave Bethany a new worry. The smile on Robb's face seemed to indicate that she had just opened Bran up for a round of sibling teasing. However it was Catelyn who made their course of action clear.

"We should call Bran and Meera here, let them hear the news." She said.

Everyone agreed and so messengers were called in and given orders to find them and bring them to the great hall.

Bran was perplexed at the sudden arrival of the messenger; he wondered what his father wanted with him. He was even more surprised when, just outside the great hall, he found Meera standing there.

"Meera?" He remarked, surprised.

She stiffened and turned to face him, biting her lip. Bran was horrified when he saw how pale she was. It was clear, despite her words, she wasn't taken things well.

She shifted awkwardly and then sighed. "Bran…Lord Stark asked me to come to the great hall."

Bran blinked in surprised. "What, my father asked you here, he asked me to come here too."

That confused Meera.

"Why would he…I guess the only thing we can do is go in and find out."

Bran nodded and together they entered the great hall. They were both surprised when they saw Bran's mother and older brother were also present, as were the Mallisters.

'_What are they doing here, what's happened?'_ Bran found himself frantically wondering.

He couldn't help but suddenly feel nervous. He noted that Meera appeared to be the same; in fact, he could swear she was perspiring.

His father then spoke. "Bran, Bethany has delivered some news for us. In respect to what she has said; your betrothal to her is over."

Bran started at that; and then, even more so, by what else was revealed. His family knew, they now knew about him and Meera. He could swear he was blushing, he could say with certainty that Meera was.

Robb looked at him seriously. "I must say I'm disappointed in you Bran. I would have thought, as your brother, you would have felt able to tell me anything."

"Sorry Robb." Bran replied; still somewhat in shock.

Even more surprising was what happened next.

His father smiled as he then announced.

"In regards to the revelation of you and Meera; we have decided our best option is to betroth you and Meera." He paused and then added. "After all, marriages aren't just for forming new allies, but for strengthening old ones…The two of you deserve to the happiness it will bring you too."

Stunned at the fact that, after hiding their love for so long, they were being given the chance to take it to its highest, they agreed. There were many formal details but they were reassured they would be taken of, and so they were free to go. They left the great hall and, once it was just the two of them they turned and grinned at each other.

"I can't believe it." Meera gasped. "We…

Bran nodded. "I know, I can hardly wait."

With that they didn't hesitate and closed the gap between them, kissing deeply, having missed each other so much. Having hungered for the feeling of each other's lips for so long. Their happiness was nearly overwhelming as they had so much now to look forward to.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Love Shall Find its Way**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, they are :)<br>Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; she is :)  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Meera shifted awkwardly as she stood before the looking glass. She was currently clad in the elegant, and stunningly beautiful, dress she would be wearing at her wedding. Not used to wearing dresses, Meera felt rather uncomfortable. But in truth, she found she didn't mind, in fact, she liked it. She actually felt beautiful for once.

'_I hardly recognize myself; I actually look beautiful.'_ She thought happily. _'I'm actually glad Lady Stark convinced me to make these changes.'_

Shortly after her betrothal to Bran had been announced, Lady Stark had spoken with Meera. They had in fact spent more time together in the first two weeks of the betrothal, than they had ever before. Through her time spent with Lady Stark; Meera had worn dresses a few times, mostly to get used to wearing them for the wedding. However the dresses served another purpose, they allowed Meera to show a more feminine side to herself. One which Bran was amazed to see and certainly enjoyed. She had also grown her hair out from her normal boyish cut to a shoulder length style. A style still considered scandalous by more conservative ladies. Their betrothal was also a short one, but any rumours about them were quickly dispelled. This relieved Meera greatly; after all, she was nervous enough about this, despite her anticipation at the same time.

She smiled as she continued to check her dress. Sansa stood next to her, also smiling; Arya was seated at the side of the room, a hand on her swollen stomach, also watching. Bethany was also present; Meera noted that, ever since the announcement, neither she nor Bran had been left alone. They always had an escort; but they didn't mind. It just meant that the kisses they managed to share, in their stolen moments alone, were even sweeter.

"You look perfect." Sansa said softly.

Meera smiled gratefully. "Thank you Sansa."

Arya noted Meera's discomfort however and couldn't help but smile. "You'll get used to the dress soon enough."

Sansa laughed suddenly.

"Oh really, I seem to recall you didn't Arya." She revealed; gently teasing.

Arya rolled her eyes. "Very funny Sansa."

Meera couldn't help herself, she laughed too. She looked over at Bethany, while her family had left for home, Bethany had chosen to remain for Bran and Meera's wedding.

'_She's become such a great friend, both to me and Bran. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have those stolen moments at all.'_ She thought quietly before speaking. "Bethany, once we're done here, can I talk to you in private for a moment."

Bethany nodded and soon, once Meera was back in breeches and tunic, they left. Sansa and Arya headed downstairs; their conversations turning to Arya's yet to be born child. Meera and Bethany entered a room where they could talk quietly together.

Meera smiled as she turned to Bethany.

"You've been such a good friend, and without your quick thinking, Bran and I would not have been betrothed." Meera stated. "I'm more grateful than I can possibly say."

Bethany shook her head. "It's no trouble Meera…Anything for a friend."

Meera laughed at that and then replied. "All the same, I wish to repay you for that. When Bran and I have our first child…I wish for you to become his or her godmother."

Bethany gasped and then smiled. "I would be honoured Meera, thank you."

Meera smiled, happy that her offer had been accepted. Later she was back in her chambers; looking around, remembering. It would not be much longer until the wedding now and then she and Bran would be sharing chambers. She was then distracted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said quickly, turning to face the door.

She smiled widely as her brother walked in. "Jojen, you made it."

Jojen nodded and then said something that surprised her. "Yes, not just me either."

With that he stood aside and Meera's eyes widened as she saw her parents standing there.

"Mother, father." She gasped as she rushed forwards to embrace them.

They both laughed and returned the embrace.

"You didn't think we'd miss our daughter's wedding, did you?" Jyana asked rhetorically.

Meera shook her head; overjoyed that her family were now all here.

Bran sighed as he stood, checking out his clothes for the wedding.

"They seem alright." He stated at last.

Robb and Theon who were with him both nodded. Noting the sigh and Bran's expression Robb decided to speak up.

"Are you alright Bran?" He asked.

Bran started before turning and nodded. "Y-yes, of course; it's nothing."

Robb smiled however, now realizing what the problem was. "Nervous."

Bran sighed and nodded.

"Yes, a little." He admitted.

"It's alright to be nervous, that's natural." Robb explained. "Just remember, you and Meera love each other."

Theon laughed. "That's right; just think of the fun you'll both have at the bedding."

Bran went bright red at that and Robb glared.

"Theon!" He snapped.

Theon laughed. "What, it's true."

Robb groaned. "Ugh, you're not helping."

"That is how Theon helps, Robb." Bran reminded him lightly, still blushing.

Robb merely shook his head as, once Bran was changed, they left the room. Theon left them, heading outside; Robb and Bran meanwhile headed through to the great hall, ready for something to eat.

"Listen Bran; you may be nervous now." Robb stated. "But I'm sure this will work out wonderfully; you'll enjoy this, I'm sure of it."

Bran smiled and nodded, grateful to his brother. Robb was right, while nervous, there was much to look forward too, he could hardly wait for the day of the wedding.

That night; while the rest of the family was sleeping. Ned sat up in his solar; he smiled lightly as he read the message which had just arrived. As was part of the agreement with the marriage of Arya and Gendry, Ned kept Robert up to date on the status of the Baratheon Branch Family. Robert had just replied to the news Ned had sent regarding Arya's pregnancy. Robert sent his congratulations and best wishes, as well as his hopes for everything to go well. There was a knock at the door; Ned looked up as the door opened and his wife walked in. Ned smiled and stood up.

"Cat; hello, sorry I should've told you'd I'd be late." He said at once.

Catelyn shook her head however. "It's fine Ned; I heard about the letter. I just came to tell you that, now with Howland and Jyana here, everything is ready for the wedding."

Ned smiled and kissed his wife warmly. "That's good to hear; soon Bran will be with the woman he loves. Our ties to the Reeds will be stronger than ever before."

Catelyn nodded; she could hardly wait, soon it would be time, the wedding was now only days away.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: Love Shall Find its Way**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: A solar is like a study or private room for a Lord and his family. Thanks.  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you like him.<br>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked it and those scenes.  
>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)<br>Evaline101: Glad you like those things; yeah, well, he needs to know his branch family is expanding.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Bran stood nervously, looking out at the Godswood from his window. It wasn't much longer now; he'd be down there soon. It was the day of the wedding; he could hardly wait for that moment when he would see Meera. There was a knock at the door and Robb entered.

"Good morning Bran, how do you feel?"

Bran smiled. "Never better, a little nervous but, I'm looking forward to this."

Robb nodded. "You and Meera belong together; this is just the two of you making it official. So what first? Are you going to take your bath, or should I shave you?"

Bran turned to Robb.

"I can shave myself Robb."

Robb indicated Bran's hand; Bran looked and saw it was shaking.

Robb shook his head. "I'm not letting you shave yourself Bran, I'm pretty such neither you or Meera want you going to your wedding bed with your face cut to ribbons."

Bran rolled his eyes but consented and began to work on getting ready. Before long he found himself standing at the Heart Tree; it was nearly time; everyone was gathering, Bran found himself growing more nervous, yet his anticipation grew. Then finally Meera, escorted by her father, appeared. Bran gaped; Meera was clad in her wedding dress; her hair neat and straight. She was smiling; she looked positively stunning. Bran learned something new, thanks to Meera's maiden's cloak; House Reed's sigil, a black lizard-lion on a grey-green background.

If anyone asked him, Bran would have to admit he couldn't remember much of the ceremony. It was all overwhelming for him. The parts he remembered clearly however were when he put the grey Stark cloak around her shoulders, and the kiss. Before long he found himself seated in the great hall with Meera at his side. The wedding feast began; Bran wasn't sure just how much he ate. He had a hard time focusing and getting the food in his mouth. He couldn't take his eyes off his wife. He smiled, just the very thought of that word in regards to Meera made him feel suddenly, pleasantly, warm. Meera saw his gaze and smiled back, taking his hand in hers.

"What are you thinking, dear husband." She asked with a grin.

Bran also grinned and replied. "I'm just…I've never been happier and it's all because of you."

She laughed and leaned in closer, they kissed softly and the feast continued. When they finished however, they reached the one part of the wedding Bran had been dreading, the bedding ceremony. He had forgotten to try and talk his family out of it, now it was too late. As the guests approached Bran looked over at Meera apologetically. She smiled reassuringly at him and he prayed she would be alright, while he resigned himself to his fate.

Bran cursed himself for his forgetfulness; he also cursed the bedding ceremony itself. It was nothing short of a humiliation for those getting married, serving only as amusement for the guests. The female guests, excluding his sisters and mother, were taking him up to the room, systematically removing his clothing as they went. Bran blushed furiously at some of the comments they made. After all, he wasn't the type who typically drove women crazy with desire, he wasn't as touch and muscular as Robb, his wiry build impressed some, but others felt more like making jokes.

'_This couldn't possibly get any worse.'_ He thought as more of his clothing was removed.

But he was wrong, it did get worse, his blush intensified when Alys Karstark suddenly made her snide comment.

"Poor Bran, having to take a small Crannog wife because that must be all he's equipped to please."

There was laughter from a few of the girls, but not from Jeyne Poole, or Dacey Mormont, Bran noticed. Alys' expression changed however as she glared in envy, her face going bright red, as Bran's smallclothes were removed. She was proven very wrong; Bran was in fact, very well endowed. They soon reached the door and Jeyne smirked.

"Have fun Bran, you'll do great." She remarked before ushering him in.

Bran groaned, knowing the gossiping, chattering girls were likely to take the 'shouting encouragement through the doors' seriously. They'd also used it as a chance to eavesdrop, however he put that aside and entered the chambers he and Meera now shared.

Bran slammed the door shut gratefully; blushing furiously. He barred it and turned when he heard the soft laugh. He smiled awkwardly as he saw Meera, lying on the bed, with the furs up to her chin. He had no doubt that, like him, she was naked. He made his way to the bed and sat down. She smiled at him, but he saw something, a flicker of something in her eyes.

"Meera, are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes Bran, I just…can't believe we're finally here."

Bran laughed. "I guess you're right, I'm a little overwhelmed myself."

"Bran I…many don't think of Crannogs as beautiful, I…I hope I can live up to your expectations." She said suddenly and Bran realized what was worrying her.

He leaned in and gently kissed her lips, pulling back slowly. "Lady Meera Stark." He said, enjoying the sound of those words. "I love you more than anything; nothing about you could disappoint me. Now please, let me see you."

Meera smiled. "Well, I've seen you, it's only fair."

With that she pulled the furs down, allowing Bran to see her body for the first time ever. He looked her over from head to toe; his smile widening. Meera had a well-toned athletic build; her skin was pale and tan from her extensive time outdoors in the swamps back home. The pale skin being where her clothes covered her. She wasn't flat-chested anymore he noted, her breasts were small but perfect, with small light pink nipples; hardened by either the cold or arousal, Bran hoped it was the latter. He felt his mouth go dry as he noted the neatly trimmed, light brown, tightly curled hair gracing the mound between her legs. She had slight but definitely noticeable curves, but it was the scars that drew Bran's eyes. Her body was littered with little scars, most likely from sparring or hunting accidents. There was one long thin one, starting just above her left knee and going halfway up her thigh, showing whitely against her leg.

Bran smiled widely and said truthfully.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Meera smiled at that, all traces of doubt vanishing. They kissed again deeply; Bran was on top, straddling her. Bran then began to kiss down her neck; going lower. Meera let out a gasp and moaned in delight as he kissed her breasts. He began using his mouth to lavish attention to the left one. Making sure the right wasn't neglected by using his hand before swapping over. When he finished he grinned up at her and continued to kiss down her body, going down her stomach until he stopped, his face now hovering above her cunt.

"Bran?" She asked, looking down, confusion evident in her face.

Bran smiled up at her. "I want to try something, something I heard, is it alright?"

She nodded, curious. Bran contemplated what he was about to do; he had only heard about how it was done. He found out by eavesdropping on Theon who had been bragging about it. But it sounded like the woman rather enjoyed it; he hoped Meera would. A sudden jolt of feeling made Meera jump, but then the wave of pleasure overcame her. Bran had his tongue in her cunt and was using his mouth to pleasure her.

'_Gods, it's so, so…Oh Bran…'_ She thought before her mind went into overdrive.

Bran continued to pleasure his new wife with his mouth. The feeling was remarkable and it was clear from her moaning and constant chanting of his name, Meera seemed to be enjoying it too.

Finally Meera let out a scream as her pleasure reached his peak. When it finally subsided she sank back onto the bed. She looked down and saw Bran, pulling himself back up over her. Grinning, eyes bright as he wiped his chin.

"Was that good?" He asked; he sounded nonchalant but Meera could hear the vulnerability in it.

"Yes Bran, it was amazing." She replied truthfully, pulling him closer and kissing him.

She could feel Bran's arousal poking her thigh and laughed.

"You're a little too far to the side." She quipped.

Bran understood and also laughed. "Sorry, you're ready then."

She nodded and Bran positioned himself; then slowly, carefully, taking care not to hurt her, he entered. Once again they were both consumed by pleasure as they carried out their lovemaking. Bran noted in the back of his mind that he encountered no barrier, no maidenhead, but was not disturbed. He had no doubts about Meera's fidelity, or even her being a maiden. He knew her lifestyle, and knew that her horse riding and hunting would have ruptured her maidenhead, long before she ever came to this bed. As it was their first time, it did not take long for them to reach their peak and with moans of ecstasy they climaxed, Bran filling Meera's womb with his seed. Once they came down from their high, they moved into a more comfortable position.

Now lying side by side, arms around each other, they both let out contented sighs. What they had done had been expected of them, it was their duty. But they loved each other dearly and such a duty was not a chore for them. They had enjoyed the act immensely. Kissing again they drifted off to sleep, overjoyed that now, they were bound together, in love, forever.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: Love Shall Find its Way**

Final chapter, a short epilogue, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Evaline101: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
>Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, hope you liked the part about hearing it from Theon and wanting to try it. Yeah, Alys comment was a bit much but quickly proven wrong :) Glad you liked Jeyne.<br>Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.  
>Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you like it :)<br>Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Bran and Meera smiled as they sat in Winterfell's nursery. Bethany stood in front of them, cradling her godson, Bran and Meera's son, Rickard Stark. Rickard looked so much like his mother, but with Bran's eyes. They all smiled, he was so well-behaved and loved his parents dearly. He was also close to his aunts and uncles, his grandparents adored him and he was close with his godmother too. Bran turned his head to the other side of the nursery where Gendry was holding the hands of his one year old son Rhaegar Baratheon, as the boy toddled shakily over towards his mother. Rhaegar took mostly after his mother too, but had Gendry's black hair. Arya sat smiling, holding out her hands and, when Rhaegar was close enough, she lifted him up and sat him on her lap. The little boy laughed and hugged his mother as Gendry sat next to them. Rhaegar was a little fussier than Rickard, but was still very well behaved for his age. Bran recalled the apprehension felt when the name was chosen, but when Robert was informed his reply had been 'at least this Rhaegar won't steal anything from me', clearly meant in jest. Bran turned back to Rickard as the little boy started fussing and making the snuffling noise that were his prelude to crying. Meera hurried over and gently took him from Bethany.

"He's hungry." She stated calmly as she prepared to nurse the baby.

Bran smiled happily; things couldn't be better. His life was better than it had ever been and he now had his own family.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
